


The Other Assassin

by FireLynx



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLynx/pseuds/FireLynx
Summary: Another assassin was in London during the times of the Frye Twins. Can she help them overthrow Starrick. And get over her own past?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

A steady rain was currently sweeping over London, soaking anything that didn’t have cover. Accompanying the downpour was a biting cold. The kind of cold that seeps into your bones and chills you if you hung around for too long. 

  
In the streets of Whitechapel three members of the Blighters were about to pounce on a womanly figure. What better way to make some cash then go after easy pickings? She seemed rich enough. Long mid-thigh high leather boots over simple black cloth leggings. A velvet burgundy jacket that dropped to her knees at the back shielding her from the rain. What seemed to be black gauntlets topped her wrists. And a strange hood hid her face from view. Its peaked top casting a strange shadow on the floor from the light of the lamps. Clasped in her black leather clad hand, the glistening ferrule of a cane. Though it was rather strange that she seemed to have various belts strapped around her waist and thighs.

  
The blighters all looked at each other and nodded, about to strike. 

  
“I wouldn’t if I were you... yes I know you are there.”

  
As if by magic she was suddenly stood next to them. The first blighter swung his knife towards her stomach. She ducked under his arm and struck him in the stomach then across the face with her cane. She spun round, grabbing the handle of a throwing knife and flinging it into the eye of the second. Facing the third she flicked her wrist revealing a blade. She ran the couple of paces and swept it across the front of his neck, a wave of crimson flowing over his hand when he held the wound. She looked back at the first man, a smirk lifting the corner of her lips.

  
“I'm s...sorry m..m..miss. We didn’t mean nuffin by it,” He stammered, groaning slightly while holding the side of his face.

  
“Oh, I’m sure.” The woman said, before pulling the top of her cane off and plunging the concealed blade into his heart, lowering his body to the floor. She stood, wiped the blade on his trousers before replacing it in its housing. “Alas, I did.”

  
She looked around briefly, noting that nobody had seen the altercation. Carrying on with her journey she took a few more corners before she was stood before the entrance of a curio shop. While it had closed for business hours ago, she was sure she would be able to find her friend within. Opening the door to the soft twinkle of a bell, she crossed the threshold. Eyes scanning the room, they fell upon the figure of Henry Green stood at the counter, penning a letter.

  
“Trying again?”

  
Henry huffed in response. He finished writing, then tucked the letter into his robes. He then turned to look at his friend. Her peaked hood now down showing a full face with freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. Her full lips pulled into a smile. Dark brown hair braided down her back. Her most striking feature, however, were her shining blue eyes that seemed to look through you and into your very soul. She’d been the only true friend he’d had in the last few years. Since Grand Master Crawford Starrick had taken full control.

  
Starrick’s poison had filtered into every industry and the very way of life in London. From the gutters, controlled by his gang the Blighters. To the highest reaches of parliament and the Royal Family itself. The Assassins had all but been wiped out and the Templars reigned supreme, Starrick at their head.

  
He was trying to contact George Westhouse once again, his two previous correspondences being met with nothing but silence. It seemed that the Assassins had forgotten about London and it’s people. His pleas for help falling on deaf ears. 

  
“I can’t imagine George leaving us to our fates. While I didn’t part on the best of terms with him, he is still essentially my father. They must be planning something,” his friend said softly. 

  
“After hearing nothing from him before, I have little hope of him replying now. You being here has been a big help. But you are one woman Zee. There is only so much you can do on your own.”

  
She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, signature smirk gracing her features. “Regardless if we receive aid or no, I will do everything I can to save the city.” She moved away from him, flipping her hood back up. “I’ll contact Clara and see if she can give me any more information. The Clinkers are getting weaker, but maybe we can raise them up again. We need the help regardless.” With that she headed towards the door, opening it to be met with a bitter breeze and the rain.

  
“I’m sure you don’t need me to warn you. But if the Assassins do come, Starrick’s wrath will only increase. He’ll look for you again.” He warned.

  
She paused, before turning and pointing her cane at him, her blue eyes sharp, “And we’ll be ready for him, with.... or without the assistance of the Assassins.” She turned away again, “By the way, I ran into some Blighters on the way here. Be careful, they’re getting closer,” and exited into the night. Only one thought played upon her mind; _**and he will never get his hands on me again.** _With that she made her way down the street. A carriage passed her by, where she suddenly disappeared into the night. As if she had never been there at all.


	2. First Meeting

Zee watched the exchange between Henry and the twins with some amusement. She’d spotted them earlier and had informed him of their presence. They decided it would be best for him to approach while she observed. After all she technically wasn’t supposed to be here, and it wouldn’t be remiss of George to send people to drag her back. Even after these last few years.

  
“Two Assassins. Equal in height. One female, one Male. Two decades old, and devilish smiles. You must be the Frye twins.” Henry states.

  
Ah the Frye twins. Even she had heard of them. Children of the great Ethan Frye, a good friend of George’s. She’d never met Jacob and Evie. Hadn’t the time nor the inclination. They were both slightly older than her. When Zee had joined George, she’d been kept pretty segregated from the rest of the Assassins. Focusing her time on training to be the best and prove herself. When she decided to leave for London, they’d shunned her further.

  
“And you are...” Evie asks.

  
“Henry Green at your service. I am sorry to learn of your father’s passing.”

  
“Thank you,” she states.

  
“What can you tell us about Crawford Starrick?” Jacob asks him.

  
“I suppose the council desires news?” Henry asks them.

  
“London must be freed. To provide a better future for all its citizens.” Evie states, stepping forward slightly.

  
“Well thank goodness the council saw reason and sent you to aid us. I was afraid I had been ignored yet again. I nearly sent my associate.” Henry said.

  
“Yes, thank goodness.” Jacob mumbled under his breath, eyes not meeting Henry’s. 

  
“Associate? Father said only you were in London currently.” Evie said slightly surprised.

  
“Unfortunately, I am the bearer of bad news.” Henry started, ignoring their comments. “Today, Starrick sits at the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the western world. Every class, every borough, the gangs; except for one. The industries – his reach extends all across London.”

  
“I always thought myself as a gang leader. Firm but fair. We’ll have uniforms. And I’ll unite a mix of disenfranchised and outsiders under one name,” Jacob started, mumbling to begin but getting louder as he got excited. “That’s it Evie! We can rally them to our side.” He smiles at her.

  
“Oh? Like the way you rallied those card players at the Oakbrook Tavern into the river?” She seems to remind him, smirking.

  
“That was different, they beat me at whist. I can see it now!” He states as Evie seems to be getting excited. “We’ll call ourselves. The Rooks!”

  
Evie's excitement seems to disappear at that. “You were never good at chess either.” She says waspishly.

  
Henry scanned the surrounding rooftops, looking for Zee. It seemed to be safe for her. These twins weren’t here by order of the council, that much was obvious. He wasn’t one to turn down help though, and possibly the only hope he had. He spotted her, sat in the window of a building close by one leg dangled over the edge as the other was pulled to her chest. She was watching the twins argue a small smile on her face. She then looked at him briefly and put a thumbs up. He subtly exchanged the signal; telling her he thought the two were alright. She nodded then got up and backed into the shadows, no doubt planning a grand entrance.

  
“Green.... hey Greenie you listening?” Jacob asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

  
“Hmmm... sorry? Uh yes. Miss Frye your passion is inspiring. Come. Let us return to my shop and I can bring you up to date on the rest.” He tells them, turning and moving to the edge before leaping into the hay pile below.

  
Zee had moved back and out of the way when Henry had signalled that the twins were alright. She followed on the rooftops a little way. Watching the altercation between them and Mister Charles Dickens. As she was about to jump down, she spotted some blighters watching Henry and the twins. They’d been trying to find Henry’s shop for a while now, especially Kaylock, the gang leader of this borough. She exploded into action, jumping off the roof and grabbing Henry’s carriage and firing her small pistol into the air as she raced past.

  
“Bloody hell!” She heard Jacob exclaim before the horses had taken her too far to hear him. Two carriages pull up beside her, the blighters riding them firing shots and trying to smash her carriage to pieces. She looks around and spots another carriage racing behind her, carrying the twins. Smiling she changes tact. 

  
“Hello boys, couldn’t grab a ride could I?“ Zee shouted over the din before she threw the reins to the side and leaped onto the blighter's carriage. As she landed, she flicked her wrist, sinking the blade into the burly man’s throat. She grabbed his collar after retracting the blade and threw him behind her, causing the body to fall to the floor. Turning her attention to the other she saw he had a pistol drawn on her. Without much time, she threw herself to the side. She heard the bang and felt the sharp pain that suddenly bloomed in side. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain and moved forward, grabbing the pistol from his grip and smashing it into his face. When he shouted out and grabbed his face, she booted him in the chest, toppling him off the carriage.

  
Hissing with pain she grabbed the reins and yanked them back, trying to control the horses. Out the corner of her eye she saw Jacob and Evie sort out the second carriage. Once she had finally stopped, she jumped down before grabbing her side and groaning slightly. She then straightened and turned to the twins who had jumped off their respective carriages, determined not to show that she was injured. Guess her jacket came in handy for something, and it wasn’t as if she was a stranger to pain.

  
“So, you’re Greenie's mysterious friend. Not bad in a pinch, I’ll grant you that. Who're you love?” Jacob said with his eyes shining. It seemed the brawl had perked him up.

  
Zee flicked her hood down, appraising them with her sharp eyes. Then bowed just a little before remembering her wound, “Well I am Zadie Phillip’s, at your service. Though friends just call me Zee. I wonder if you’ll get that privilege Mister Frye.” She said that last with a bit of scorn added to her tone. She didn't like his attitude she had to admit.

  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Zee,” Evie said, smirking at the exchange. “Henry said that you were a friend of his and asked us to give you some assistance. Though by the looks of it, you didn’t need it.” She looked mildly impressed.

  
“Yes well, I’m always one to make an impression. Come I’ll take you to the shop. Henry can brief you about our state of affairs.” Zee said before turning and leading them to the shop, thinking to herself _**and I can clean this wound, another scar to add to my collection.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the trash, it's my first fanfic. I've read so much that I thought I'd try and give it a go.  
> Thank you for reading and please give me any feedback you can.  
> Thanks again!


End file.
